The long-term objective of this proposal is to implement a clinical research training program at Meharry Medical College. This program will expand the cadre of trained clinical researchers from minority institutions as an approach to fostering careers in clinical investigation that will address racial and ethnic health disparities. The specific aims for the planning year are to: 1) develop a core didactic and experiential curriculum for clinical research training that provides fundamental skills, methodology and conceptualization needed for well-trained, independent clinical researchers, 2) Build upon the existing Meharry MSPH (Master of Science in Public Health) program, integrating elements of the core curriculum in clinically relevant areas and augmenting other areas. Through the Meharry- Vanderbilt Alliance, strengthen essential elements of the program by collaboration and partnership with Vanderbilt, particularly in the areas of clinical research training . and health services research, 3) Ensure that the curriculum is rigorous, scientifically-sound, grounded in adult learning theory, and yet flexible to meet the needs of the learner, the institution and new areas of scientific pursuit, 4) Devise a timeline and adminstrative structure for program support, implementation, management and assessment, 5) Develop strategies for recruiting well-qualified applicants from Meharry Medical College training programs and faculty and other institutions, nationwide, and 6) Identify a pool of qualified teaching faculty and research mentors. Review the program aims and curriculum with them and assist in their preparation for teaching and mentoring roles. A Curriculum Development Committee will oversee the planning and development of the clinical research training program and other program components, such as recruitment strategies, program implementation and assessment. Members of the committee will function as an executive core, meeting weekly during the planning year. A multidisciplinary Advisory Council will provide curricular expertise and create specific objectives for their content areas.